


come to steal my flowering heart

by realisations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MeetCute, So AU it's not funny, because i can't write fluff, i don't even know what possessed me to write this, i just dig myself a deeper hole every chapter, ish, was a oneshot now it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/pseuds/realisations
Summary: credence is caught stealing flowers on the way to the cemetery. the man who owns the flowers misunderstands his intentions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idefk i've never written gradence or a meetcute before so

Credence was certain that his sister Chastity, dead three months now, would absolutely not want stolen flowers placed on her grave. But with a job that left him barely enough money to afford to eat, let alone purchase floral arrangements, his options were a bit limited.

So that was just what Credence did. One of the houses he would pass on the way to the cemetery had an abundance of flowers in its garden, and though he knew in his heart that it was wrong to so sneakily take another person's property, no one ever seemed to notice. The owner of the flowers never emerged from the house to chastise him, and they never waited for him to leave the cemetery before snatching them back.

(The owner, however, knew. He merely sat back and watched quietly, letting Credence take what he needed. It didn't bother him. After all, he was hardly the first to do so. And there was something to be said for the furtive way he tried to take them.)

One day, on another trip to visit his sister, Credence reached for a small bunch of flowers, only to look up and find himself face-to-face with the owner of the house.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir," he managed to stammer, eyes wide. "You see..."

"Take what you need," he replied. "Though I think I'd like to come with you. Make sure the girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft."

That seemed a reasonable compromise...until Credence remembered that he would still have to explain to this man that he was leading him to a cemetery. But still he said, "Yes. Thank you, Mr..."

"Percy," the man answered, the name sliding effortlessly from his lips. "Not much need for formalities when I've provided you with free flowers for so long, is there?"  
Credence gaped. How long had Percy...?

"We should be going. You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

"Yes, si - Percy," Credence found himself saying, propelling himself forward even as he realized that Percy, falling into step beside him, still had no idea where he was leading him.

He would simply have to tell him before they reached the cemetery. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. oneshot that turned into a multi. here's hoping you like tiny chapters and unpredictable updating.

"So this girl we're seeing," Percy broke the almost-uncomfortable silence as he and Credence walked, the latter having decided on bringing lilies-of-the-valley. "What's her name?"

Credence hesitated a bit before opting to disclose this bit of information. "Chastity."

"Interesting," Percy replied, his tone betraying no hints of whether he approved of this response or not. "And this Chastity, what is she like? What draws you to her?"

With every step they took, Credence became more and more aware that Percy was expecting to be brought to someone whose being was an is, not a was. A girl who was not Credence's sister. A girl who was very much alive.

And he was about to be disappointed, as Chastity fit none of those descriptions.

"I suppose it depends on how you see it," Credence said finally. It did make sense if he truly thought about it. Would Percy prefer to hear about Chastity as she was when she was alive, or her current form, quiet and unresponsive?

The remainder of the walk was sustained by small talk of the sort that put Credence strangely at ease. How this man could do such a thing was still vastly unknown to Credence, but it didn't stop him from finally seizing his opportunity as they approached the cemetery entrance.

"Chastity—" Credence said at last, glancing up at Percy with a little reservation. "—lives here."

There were no houses close enough to be the place Credence was referring to. The only place he could be referring to was the cemetery.

"Oh," Percy, most likely expecting something much different, said. "I'm sorry. This is not what I expected when I decided to come with you. I assumed you were bringing me to your girlfriend, Credence."

"She was my sister," Credence clarified.

"You could have told me. I would have understood."

In fact, now Percy thought about it, he ought to have pieced it together from the flowers Credence had selected.

Silence loomed over the pair before Percy spoke again. "Well then, I guess my time here is over. Sorry to bother you, Credence. Though you're welcome to my flowers anytime."

"Wait."

Before Percy could take a step, Credence stopped him. With only a vague wonder as to why he was doing this, he continued.

"Would you mind coming with me?"


End file.
